Gohan the Celebrity
by Shadowr2d2kirby
Summary: What if the world knew The Gold Fighter beat Cell all along? How would Gohan handle being a celebrity? Find out in this fanfic. Gohan and Videl fic.
1. Prolouge

A/N: This is my first fanfic, so feedback is appreciated. This fanfic will be good for Hercule-haters and people who like Gohan/Videl fics. Also, from now on I will keep my author notes to a minimum so I can have an accurate word count. thanks for reading my fics!

Disclaimer: This is , right? So do I even have to do one of these?

Chapter 1

"Oh, yeah. I'm the champ!" Hercule roared. "Daddy, please don't go!" a ten year-old Videl pleaded. "Don't worry, honey, I'll be fine. you know I'm the world's strongest fighter!" Hercule boasted. Hercule was packing up to get into his limo for the Cell Games when Videl came to attempt to stop him. Obviously, Hercule wouldn't listen. "But, daddy...Cell destroyed the entire military! I know you're strong, but-" " don't worry, sweat pea" Hercule interrupted "he just planted bombs around the area to stop anyone who came." "still..." Videl still wasn't sure. But, against her bitter judgement, Hercule strode out to his limo.

"Where is he? There he is! It's Mister Satan!" the announcer shouted. Hercules's limo pulled up next to Cell's ring. Mr. Satan stepped out of the limo and started bad mouthing Cell. Suddenly, he made a gesture for the camera crew to come down from the cliff. "It seems the champ is asking us to come closer...what an honor this is! Given front row seats by Mr. Satan himself!" the announcer yelled. Slowly the announcer and the camera man made their way to the ring.

Meanwhile, Videl was just tuning into the TV channel.

"I hope daddy is alright..." she said to herself.

20 minutes later...

"It's time! The Cell Games will now begin!"

"Okay Cell, It's time for you to face the CHAMP!" Mr. Satan bellowed. "I am QUITE annoyed at all your babbling and worthless insults. I think I should add you to my list of victims" Cell replied, slightly annoyed. Hercule started out with a flurry of punches, all of which Cell dodged just to annoy Mr. Satan. Then he suddenly did a rally of light punches to Hercules's abdomen, making him fall over. "Mr. Satan is down!" the announcer exclaimed. "No I'm not!" said Hercule, obviously in pain " I just slipped, that's all." "Oh really?" Cell asked "well, if you're _The Champ,_ I bet you won't make a mistake like that twice!" "You bet I won't!" Hercule replied, giving him a kick to the head, which resulted in absolutely nothing. Suddenly Cell uppercutted Hercule 35 feet into the sky, and Hercule came crashing down. "Okay, I tried going easy on you, but now I'm giving it 120%!" Hercule boasted. Suddenly, Cell jabbed a hole straight through Hercules's stomach. "NO!" Videl cried, watching the TV. She started sobbing. "I knew this would happen. I should have tried harder to keep him from going" she sniffed.

Cell followed up with a few hard punches before blasting Hercule into pieces.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Videl cried out. Now she had lost her mother and her father...and Cell was to blame.

"This is amazing! We thought that Hercule was the strongest man in the world, but these group of newcomers are MUCH more powerful than him!"

the announcer said with joy. "Cell may have met his match in these powerhouses!" Videl watched on in awe as a young boy who didn't look any more than her age step into the ring. "What's this!? A child has stepped in to fight Cell! What does he think he's doing?" Videl was thinking along the same lines as she saw the golden haired boy step into the ring. "Poor kid...it must be horrible, having to fight against that monster...why are his friends doing that to him?" Videl wondered angrily. "If I was stronger, I'd go there and fight Cell myself!" She was in shock when she saw the boy holding his own against Cell. " This is amazing!" the announcer exclaimed "that little boy is keeping up with Cell!" Suddenly, Cell shot out seven blobs from his butt. "Eww, what the heck are those things?" Videl wondered. She screamed when they turned into small blue Mini-Cells. She noticed that the poor boy was watching in horror as the Mini-Cells beat up his friends. "Poor kid...no one should have to handle that emotional pain." Suddenly, a HEAD flew into the screen and stopped at Cell's feet! The head said a few words to the boy and then was crushed by Cell's foot, splattering blood everywhere. That was it. The breaking point. The child could no longer handle the emotional pain. In a scream of anger, he shook the entire planet with his power. "Whoa!" Videl screamed. "Is that kid even human?" Gohan's hair suddenly spiked up, his muscles became huge, and he had sparks jumping all over his body...

The battle was over. Cell was gone. But many people died from his terror. "Daddy..." Videl said sadly. "Cell is gone...your killer got what he deserved." She owed her life to the child, who the world officially dubbed "The Gold Fighter"

It was what the people of earth called Miracle Day. Everyone killed by Cell had magically come back to life, including Hercule. "DADDY!" Videl cried happily. "I'm so happy to see you...I thought I'd never see you again..." she sobbed into his chest. "Don't worry Videl, I'm here..." he comforted. "I was never dead, though. You should have known that. You need to have more faith in the champ!" he boasted. "DAD! You're not still going to pretend you're the strongest man alive!" Videl protested. "Now Videl, just because you saw certain things doesn't mean it was real. I'm still the strongest man alive!" "Dad, the whole world is praising the gold fighter and calling him their saviour. They all forgot about you, and I don't think there's anything you can say to change that...and please don't lie to me and the world. That's a cowardly thing to do!" Videl exclaimed. "What? That little punk! Why would they praise him? He's just a loser who does tricks to win!" Hercule covered up. "DAD! How dare you? He saved the planet, and saved US, and you want to insult him like that!? Maybe you should have stayed dead, so no one would have to listen to your annoying excuses" she humped, and walked away. Hercule knew he couldn't fix this. His reputation was ruined...all because of that wretched gold fighter!

A/N: I'll try to make my chapters 2k-4k long. This one is mostly a prologue, so it's kinda short, I know. Don't worry, they'll get longer. Please keep reading, and feedback is welcomed!

nt here...


	2. Good News?

A/N: I can't decide what the category for this fanfic should be. Please help me figure out which one!

To egylynx: I have no idea what the crap you said.

To GoViEva: Thanks for the advice, I'll work on that

Disclaimer: I think you know what I mean by this

Chapter 2

It was two weeks after the Cell games. The media was trying to find The Gold Fighter. After enhancing the sound quality of the footage, they discovered The Gold Fighter's real name was Gohan Son. However, most of the world preferred to call him "The Gold Fighter". Thousands of people were searching Gohan Son on the internet, but there simply wasn't much information on him. Some detectives were hired to find him, and they started by identifying the other mystery fighters. They recognized Krillen; a former martial arts competitor, Tien Shinhan; A former World Champion, and Yamcha; the famous baseball player. They searched around the clock but couldn't find much on Tien or Krillen, as there wasn't much information on them either. However, they were able to contact Yamcha at one of his games. "Mr. Yamcha, what do you know about our saviour, Gohan Son?" one reporter questioned. Yamcha cleared his throat "Well, I didn't think he'd be discovered this fast" he joked, "however, I don't think he'd like to be disturbed. Unless you were too busy worrying about YOURSEVES, you would have noticed the emotional torture he was put through at the Cell Games. It's a very touchy conversation, considering what happened to him and the fact that his dad died there...so leave him to his privacy so he can grow up like a normal kid, please..." Yamcha explained.

4 years later...

"GOHAN! Wake up!" Chichi called up the stairs. "Mom...I don't want to get out of bed..." Gohan whined "Get down here mister, I have important news!" Chichi argued. "Alright..." Gohan groaned. "What's so important mom?" Gohan yawned. "You're going to school" "WHAT!? But mom, I'm in emotional pain..." "It's been almost four years!" Chichi yelled back. "You've done nothing but mope around! You need to catch up on you studies AND resocialize! This way you can do both!" "And I need to stay with you for Goten..." he said, making another excuse. "Stop making excuses! You are going next week and that's final!" Chichi said, ending the discussion.

The Next week...

"GOHAN! Time for school!" Chichi yelled up the stairs. Coming mom..."Gohan mumbled. He threw on the first clothes he saw (which happened to be a gi) and headed downstairs. When Chichi saw what he was wearing she was furious. "GOHAN! You are not going to school in that!" "But those clothes you bought are uncomfortable and I feel stupid in them!" Nonsense, young man! You are going to school in those clothes!" Chichi yelled at him. Gohan knew there was only one way to win this argument. "But mom, if I wear those clothes my muscles will be hidden and I'll never get a girlfriend!" Gohan hated to have to say that, but it was the only way. "OF COURSE! I never thought of that! Okay, you don't have to wear those clothes-but I expect you to wear at least city-related clothing!" Chichi said. "Okay mom..." Gohan knew that was the best he would get. After changing, he wolfed down his breakfast and headed out the door. "Bye mom!" he said. "Bye honey!" she said back.

At school...

"Class, we have a new student in our class." the teacher said. The class began whispering about what kind of student he might be. "Oh, I hope he's cute!" Erasa exclaimed. "That's all you think about..." Videl replied, rolling her eyes. Come in here, my boy!" the teacher told Gohan. "Introduce yourself!" the teacher said. "Hi...I'm Gohan Son"

The class was in shock. They all knew who Gohan Son was, he was the world's saviour! Suddenly, Erasa shot out of her seat. "Are you The Gold Fighter!?" she exclaimed. The whole class was wondering the same thing. "Gold Fighter?" Gohan rubbed the back of his head in confusion. "Who's that?" The whole class fell over in shock. "How can you not know who The Gold Fighter is?" Videl yelled at him "He beat Cell!" "OH! I didn't know that's what they called me" he said. The class froze. He really was The Gold Fighter. All of a sudden every kid in the class was yelling at him to sit next to them. "Calm down class!" the teacher yelled, trying to get control. "I know it's exciting having Gohan Son in our class, but you can't start a riot!" The class became quiet. "Gohan, go sit in the first seat from the right on row three" "yes sir" Gohan replied politely. "YES!" Erasa whispered to Videl. "I am SOOOOOOO lucky! I get to have him sit next to ME!" she squealed. " "Yeah...you're lucky" Videl whispered back with envy. "HEY! GOHAN!" Sharpener whispered loudly. "How come you don't have muscles? I'd think if you were the real saviour you'd be buff" "Huh? Oh. Here" Gohan replied, taking off his jacket. Everyone gasped in surprise. Gohan had huge muscles. The girls were all looking at him with lust and the boys were looking at him with envy. After a while people noticed the scars. "Whoa, what happened to you?" one kid asked. "What do you think?" he said sarcastically "Cell happened..." he said, upset. The class all kept quiet and went back to the lesson, but the girls kept stealing glances at him. Videl was still a little shocked. _I never thought I'd see him face-to-face..._She thought, amazed. She had always had a crush on him, but he was a celebrity; she knew the odds of her getting HIM were very small. Heck, she didn't think she'd ever even meet him! Erasa was the only one still talking to him. "So, Gohan, where do you live? No one has been able to find out." Gohan shuddered a little at that comment. The idea of people stalking him didn't feel good. "I live in the 439 mountain area" he said, recovering. "WHAT! But that's like a 5 hour flight with the fastest jet copter! How do you get here?" "How do you think? I fly" he said.

Soon, lunch came around without any serious events. But Gohan's lunch would be anything but peaceful...

Gohan had just sat down and took out his inhumanely large lunch, when he was surrounded by half the school. Everyone wanted "The Gold Fighter" to sit with them.

Eventually Gohan snuck away, only to be cornered by a bunch of girls.

A girl named Angela walked up to him.

Angela was the most sought after girl in the school, next to Videl. All the others thought they had no chance with Gohan now that she was there.

"Hey, Gold Fighter!" she said seductively "Why don't you come sit with me? I'd LOVE to learn more about you..." she said suggestively. "Uh...sorry" Gohan stammered "I told someone I'd sit with them." All the girls were about to question who it was but Gohan was already gone.

Gohan had eaten lunch on the roof of the school, away from all the students. "Man...I knew this would be tough" he complained to no one. He had to hurry. Class started in one minute, and he was all the way on the roof. "I better go fast. I hope I don't get in trouble for it..." he said to himself. He finally reached his classroom, where the students were waiting. He quickly slipped into his seat a second before the teacher showed up. _Thank goodness I wasn't early,_ he thought. _If I had been, I bet all the girls would be after me about who I sat with..._ Videl was busy watching Gohan. _All the girls in the school are after him...but i shouldn't be surprised. Still, why is everyone thinking of dating? _She then realized that she was thinking of that too._ Oh, no...what's wrong with me? _ she mentally kicked herself._ Well, it's just a crush...he could have any girl in school, why would he choose me?_ She told herself.

The next Class was P.E.

All the boys were upset, complaining that The Gold Fighter was in their class and how it wouldn't be fair, while all the girls were happy, hoping to see Gohan in a t-shirt.

A few girls were trying to peek into the boy's change room when they got caught by a teacher.

"What are you doing, missies?"

"We're trying to see Gohan without a shirt on!"

"That's a violation of privacy! You girls are coming with me, now!" She demanded.

"Awwww!" the girls chorused.

A/N: I know I said this would be longer, but I wanted to get it up quickly and I didn't have much time. It's 1.5k, so it's better...next time I'll have more discipline in it. =D Well, thanks for reading, and please keep up the reviews! 'Till next time!


	3. Known to the World

A/N: I"M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I wanted to make it longer, I was busy doing other stuff, and I didn't feel like it...

DO NOT WORRY!

No matter what happens I will NEVER stop ANY of my fanfics. I HATE people who discontinue fanfics or other things. No matter how long an update takes, don't worry; I WON'T stop. Even if I want to quit fanfiction, I won't quit before I finish my stories!

By the way, anyone who read Chapter 2 before Jan. 6th should read it again...I fixed a few timeline errors.

Chapter 3

Gym class. It used to be most students' favourite class...until they had the Gold Fighter in the class.

"GOHAN! That's not fair!" one kid said when he moved too fast to see.

"Sorry...I guess I still don't know how slow I should move...heh heh" he apologized.

"Gohan, maybe you should sit out" the teacher sighed "at least to give some students a chance"

"Okay" Gohan replied, happy to get the attention off of him.

Later...

"BACK OFF!" Erasa yelled at the horde of girls trying to get to Gohan. It was after school, and everyone wanted to hang out with "The Gold Fighter."

"HE"S HANGING OUT WITH ME AND THAT'S FINAL!" the blonde yelled at everyone. "So, Gohan?" Erasa said nicely "Can you make your hair golden again?"

Gohan was taken aback by the unusual request, but obliged.

"Okay...?"

His golden aura suddenly surrounded him and the whole school looked on in awe. They were all thinking the same thing: He really is The Gold Fighter!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

At the Satan Mansion...

Hercule Satan was devising a plan. No way could that golden punk could have the credit for beating Cell!

"I could...no...or maybe...no..." No matter what he thought of, nothing was good enough!

"Dad! I'm home!" 14-year old Videl yelled.

"Hi sweat pea," Hercule replied "how was school?"

"Dad you'll never guess what happened!" Videl said excitedly "The Gold Fighter is in my class!"

"WHO WHAT!?" Hercule exclaimed.

"Yeah! Isn't it amazing?" she said running up to her bedroom.

"So he's in her class now...I think this will help with my plan..."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Erasa! Please stop holding my arm like that!" Gohan complained. Erasa had gotten him to hang out with her after school. She thought it was a date, but Gohan was clueless in that subject. Not sensing anything suspicious, he said yes...and was now regretting it.

"Gohan, you're so shy, it's so cute..."

"Ummmm...okay?"

"Huh? What's that?"

"What's what?" Gohan relied, looking around, confused.

"That! It's a robbery!" Erasa answered. "Why don't you go stop it? I bet you could! You're the saviour!" Erasa suggested, hoping to see Gohan fight in person.

"Yeah, you're right; I should help."

And with that, Gohan was off, speeding towards the crime scene.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Erasa yelled, running after him.

The robbers were firing at the police, preventing them from getting any closer. Gohan was on the building in his super saiyan form. He noticed the robbers were heavily armed: one held an AK47, another a magnum, and one a rocket launcher. However, it wasn't any problem for him. He jumped down, surprising everyone.

"Hey you stupid kid!" one robber shouted "get out of the way or I'll blow you to hell!"

"Obviously you don't recognize me. I can't blame you, it has been 4 years" he smirked. "I go by many names, but the most common is...The Gold Fighter"

The robbers stopped dead in their tracks, noticing his golden hair and teal eyes. The bystanders and police were just as shocked that after all these years, the gold fighter has shown himself. But now they all knew that it was safe.

"Let's get out of here!" one robber cried, not realizing how futile this was. Gohan sighed, and quickly knocked them out.

He threw them into a police cruiser. Unfortunately, he didn't realize that he HAD gotten himself into trouble jumping into that crime scene. He was suddenly mobbed by reporters asking him a thousand questions at once.

"Where do you live?"

"How old are you?"

"Why have you appeared after 4 years?"

"Are you engaged?"

He managed to zanzonk out of there quickly. Then he remembered Erasa...

"Oops!" he said "I better get back before she's mad"

To his surprise, Erasa wasn't mad. In fact, she was happy that she got to see him fight.

"That was so cool Gohan!" she cried happily.

"Uh...thanks" Gohan replied.

"Come on, let's go to my house, and you can tell me all about yourself!"

"Sounds...great?" he stammered, not having been to a girl's house before.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Videl flopped on her bed, and sighed.

"You know, just because there's only a SMALL chance that I'll get The Gold Fighter as my own, I won't know until i try...right?" she told herself. "Yeah! I just need to find out what he likes and seem appealing to him." appy with that thought, and plans on how to ask him tomorrow, she fell asleep, having good dreams.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

His plan was perfect. There was no way that it could fail. He would be known as the world's strongest fighter, and The Gold Fighter would be shunned for supposedly taking the credit when it was all done. "That blonde punk won't know what hit him" Hercule smiled devilishly. All he had to do was wait a few days...then he'd strike.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Gohan entered Erasa's house nervously.

"Oh, come on, Gohan! Why are you so scared?" Erasa said to him.

"Well...I've never been to a girl's house before" he said honestly. "WOW! How could a celebrity like you not have a girlfriend, let alone ever be in a girl's house?" she questioned happily.

"Well... was homeschooled my whole life, out in the mountains, so I never got to make any friends my age." he replied truthfully.

"Oh, I feel so bad for you!" she said. "Tell you what; we can go into my room. I know something that'll cheer you up."

So they headed upstairs...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Chi-chi sighed. "What is taking him so long to get home?" she questioned the sky. "I'd better call him, right now!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Gohan felt his pocket vibrating. "Hello?" he answered.

"GOHAN!"his mother screeched, hurting his ears. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? I TOLD YOU TO COME HOME RIGHT AFTER SCHOOL!"

"I'm sorry, mom, but this girl wanted-"

"A GIRL!? Well of course you can be late, dear. Stay with her as long as you want." she said sweetly, and hung up.

"Who was that?" Erasa questioned.

"That was my mother..." he replied, sighing.

"She sure is loud" Erasa commented.

"If you tell that to her face, you'll be sorry" Gohan replied, chuckling.

They arrived in her room.

"Now, what was it that you thought would cheer me up?" Gohan asked.

"Nothing big, really…." Erasa said mysteriously. Suddenly she pushed him onto her bed.

"Umm…Erasa, what are you-"he was interrupted by her mouth crashing down onto his. Gohan was too shocked to do anything as she tried to kiss him harder. All of a sudden, Gohan came to his senses and got up.

"You know what…maybe I should leave" he said nervously.

"But Gohan..." Erasa whined, disappointedly.

"Umm…well….my mom needs me home to help my little brother, sorry. Bye!" And with that, he tore out of the house, flying home.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A/N: Never been good at writing those romantic scenes…heheh

Sorry to make you wait so long, but I finally made it. I'm not sure where to go with this story, so it took a while to figure out what to write in this chapter. Anyways, I think I've good a good idea of what should be going on in the story. I wanted the new chapter up quickly, so that's why it's still not 2k+….and I wanted it up quickly because I didn't want any of you to give up on this story and stop checking on it! DON"T PUT ME UNDER PRESSURE! Haha, just kidding. Till next time!


	4. Bring Your Parent To School Day

A/N: Chapter 4 is here! I think I know where to go with this fanfic now.

To that guy who said a bunch of "Constructive Criticism" about my fanfic, I have many good explanations for all of them. I'll send you a PM replying to them all later.

THIS TIME I AM GOING TO BREAK 2K! NO WAY AM I GONNA GO 4 CHAPTERS IN A ROW LIKE THAT!

I have ideas for 5 new fanfics, so please check for those just like you do for this please...I've read 100s of fanfics, so i know what types of fanfics are interesting...that's why my fanfic must be so popular already! And because I'm BOSS at writing =D

I'll admit...I have a little TOO much spare time. Technically I could write 4 chapters 5k long every day...but I don't have that much motivation even with all your nice reviews.

Disclaimer: Why do I even need to write this?

Chapter 4

Gohan got home in record time.

_What was all that about?_ he wondered. _I guess it was nice...but...why? I don't understand girls._

Touching down, he walked into his house-only to be tackled by an orange and blue blur.

"GOWAN!" the mini-Goku yelled. "yur home!" he spoke in three-year-old.

"Hello, honey" Chi-chi greeted. "How was your first day of school?"

"Okay" he replied "But everyone in the school is HOUNDING me just because I'm The Gold Fighter!"

"Oh, don't worry, sweetie, I'm sure it will pass!"

"I hope so..."

XSHADOWKIRBYX

The Next Day...

"GOHAN! BREAKFAST!"

"Five more minutes Mom..."

"YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

Gohan snapped awake.

_I forgot about school! I guess I'll have to get used to it..._

XSHADOWKIRBYX

The Satan Mansion...

*RING* *RING* *RING*

_Stupid Alarm Clock..._

*CRUSH*

Videl awoke to the annoying sound of an alarm clock, and crushed it in annoyance.

"Who invented those obnoxious things?" She growled in annoyance.

_Today my plan will be put to the test. I hope that it works..._ Videl thought.

XSHADOWKIRBYX

At Orange Star High...

Gohan was doing his best to get into the school without being spotted.

_Jeez, what is with these people? _thought Gohan._ They just can't leave me alone. I know I beat Cell, but it's not that amazing..._

He managed to get into the school without being caught, but on his way to class, he got caught. Luckily, it was just Videl and Erasa.

"Yeah! I totally kissed him!" Erasa squealed to Videl

"Lucky..." Videl said to herself, but Erasa assumed she said it to her.

"I know, right!? But he ran away after that...I guess he's shy" *giggle*

_Oh brother..._Videl rolled her eyes.

Gohan quickly dashed into class. Not surprisingly, he was the first one in the room besides the teacher.

"Ah, Mr .Son. It's good to see you so dedicated to your studies to be here early. Say, why don't you take advantage of this and clean off the blackboard"

Inwardly cursing his fate, he walked up to the chalkboard and began wiping it off with a chalkboard eraser.

_Why me? _He thought _A solution to a problem always brings up another problem, at least in my case...I come into the classroom early to avoid the students, and I have to tend to the teacher's problems..._

When he was finished clearing the chalkboard he sighed, putting the eraser back down and slipping into his seat right as the classroom door opened revealing all the students.

XSHADOWKIRBYX

Lunch Time...

Gohan knew from yesterday's experience that it was better to head up t the roof first to avoid the students, and most importantly, the girls.

But once he reached the top and stepped out of the roof's door, he was surrounded by a bunch of burly seventeen year olds.

"Hey _Gold Fighter!" _one sneered "I'm gonna beat you up and my buddy here is gonna tape it, so the world will know I'm the world's strongest! You don't deserve the fame and girls, only I do! And your tricks won't work on me! You may have everyone else fooled, but not me!"

"Look, I don't wanna fight you, but I can't let the world think a guy like YOU is the strongest...misleading people is wrong!"

"What are you, a saint? I don't care if you don't want to fight, I'm gonna beat you up anyways! And this video is being uploaded as it's being recorded, so the world just saw you act like a coward!"

"Well then the world will see you humiliated!" Gohan said, getting frustrated with the jock's stupidity.

"You're asking for it!" he yelled, punching Gohan in the face.

To say the least, he was shocked when he pulled his hand back and to see nothing happened but his hand stinging.

"What are you!?" he yelled, running away, all his buddies following, even dropping the phone that was recording.

"I'm a half-Saiyan" he muttered under his breath, walking back down the stairs. Unbeknownst to him, the camera had recorded his last sentence...

XSHADOWKIRBYX

Last Period...

"Alright class, I have an important announcement!"

The class stopped chatting and looked up.

"Tomorrow is 'Bring Your Parent to School Day'!"

Most of the students were talking excitedly.

"I wonder what Gohan's parents are like?" Erasa said happily.

"I'm more worried about what my Dad will do..." Videl said, worried about her Dad ranting on and on about his 'Big Accomplishments'.

Meanwhile, Gohan was freaking out.

_Dad just got wished back, Mom is gonna want him to come for 'Bonding Time' or something! And even if she comes it STILL will be bad!_

XSHADOWKIRBYX

"WAIT UP GOHAN!" Videl called after him. Gohan stopped just before he was about to fly off of the roof.

"What is it...ummm...oh yeah, Videl?"

Videl was a bit disappointed it time him that long to remmeber her name, but she got over it.

Suddenly she felt tons of butterflies erupt in her stomach.

"Umm...I was wondering if you could...umm...well...train me?"

Gohan scanned her Ki.

"Sure! You definitely have a high enough Ki to handle it!"

"What's Ki?"

"I'll tell you later. Unfortunately, you can't come over right now. I have to prepare for 'Bring Your Parent to School Day'...my Mom will probably make my Dad come, and he's...well...not very bright."

"Oh, okay" Videl replied disappointed. "But um...you can train me tomorrow, right?"  
"Maybe, I'll have to check with my parents first. I'll see you tomorrow, bye!"

XSHADOWKIRBYX

"Those scientists should be done making that device by tomorrow..." Hercule mused. "Then I'll finally get the credit I deserve!"

It was a foolproof plan. He was going to his daughter's school tomorrow, and when he challenged The Gold Fighter, with his new device, he'd win for sure...

XSHADOWKIRBYX

"OF COURSE YOUR DAD IS GOING!"

"But mom, you know he isn't very...normal." Gohan pleaded.

"HE JUST GOT BACK! YOU NEED TO SPEND SOME BONDING TIME WITH HIM!"

He knew it. 'Bonding Time'. He'd just have to deal with it...

XSHADOWKIRBYX

At Capsule Corp...

"What brings you here Gohan?" Bulma asked.

"Umm...well...I came here for...umm..girl help."

"Is it that time already?" Bulma asked. " Well, okay...when you get to your age, you start having these impules-"

"NOT THAT BULMA!" Gohan yelled, blushing a deep red "I meant with the way girls act...yesterday i hung out with one after school-"

"Oh, you've got a girlfriend already?"

"NO! But when we went her house, she said she knew something that would cheer me up, and umm..."

Bulma gasped. "She didn't try to do _it_ with you, did she?"

"I'm not sure. I stopped her quickly. I came to find out why she did it...and to make sure she doesn't do it again!"

"Well Gohan, it looks to me like she LIKES you. But who couldn't, with your dreamy physique, your past accomplishments, you powers..."

"I get it Bulma, but what do I do?" Gohan interrupted.

"Just tell her you don't feel the same way. She'll be sad, but she won't try anything again."

"But I don't like making people sad..."

"Gohan, this is the only way. Unless you want her to keep doing things like that, tell her."

"Okay, Bulma..." Gohan thanked her and left, flying home and thinking on the way.

XSHADOWKIRBYX

"GOHAN! WAKE UP!" Chi-chi yelled from the kitchen.

"Coming Mom" Gohan yawned in response.

Gohan joined Goten and Goku at the table and ate breakfast quickly.

"Bye Mom, bye Goten, bye Dad!" he said.

"Wait just a minute, young man!" Chi-hi stopped him. "Your dad is going with you, remember?"

"Oh yeah..." Gohan said, disappointed.

"Come on, Gohan, it'll be fun!" Goku said cheerfully. "I can't wait to see your school! In fact, I'm excited to see what a school looks like at all! It sounds interesting!"

Gohan smacked his forehead. His dad hadn't even known what a school was. He was going to be so embarrassed!

XSHADOWKIRBYX

At the Satan Mansion...

"Yes! I finally have it!" Hercule boasted. In his hands he held a device that would drain all the energy of the target, leaving the too tired to move!

"That Gold boy won't know what hit him!" Hercule boasted to himself.

"Dad! Let's go!" Videl called up the stairs.

Hercule quickly hid his device in his suitcase along with his brick tiles. "Coming, Sweat Pea!"

"DAD! How many times have I told you not to call me that!?"

"Oh, sorry Pumpkin"

"THAT TOO! Ugh, whatever. Let's just go."

XSHADOWKIRBYX

Gohan arrived at school with his Dad, making sure they landed on the roof.

Goku looked around confused.

"Gohan, why aren't there any other students up here? We landed here, so this must be the entrance. Have they all already gone in?"

Gohan sighed. His father could be so dense sometimes...

"No, Dad, I landed up here because everyone hounds me just because I'm 'The Gold Fighter' who defeated Cell."

"Oh. Well, you should be proud of your accomplishment!"

_Right. Accomplishment. That's why you were dead for four years._

XSHADOWKIRBYX

"Wow, there sure are a lot of people in here" Goku said.

"Of course, Dad, this is a school. There are lots of people."

"I didn't know schools were so crowded"

Suddenly Goku and Gohan were surrounded by students on all sides.

"So this is The Gold Fighter's Dad?"

"Well he must be because he's so buff"

"If he's his dad, isn't he stronger? Why didn't he fight Cell?"

"Maybe he's not a good father and let his son go out and fight HIS battles."

"I don't think so. He looks like a nice guy to me."

"Hey, isn't he Goku Son, the twenty-third World Martial Arts Champion?"

"Of course! No wonder his son is so strong!"

All these comments and more were made by all the students surrounding them.

"What did I tell you, Dad?" Gohan shouted over the noise.

"Hey, I don't see what's so bad about the attention as long as they aren't at our house!"

"...good point. I never thought of that" Gohan mused.

_Now that I think about it, maybe this isn't so bad... _Gohan thought.

As they headed to class, Erasa noticed Gohan.

"Hey Gohan! So this is your Dad, huh?" she asked, checking Goku out.

"Well I know where you got your physique and cute smile from now!"

"Erasa, about Monday..."

"Oh, you're finally going to admit you enjoyed it?"

"Well...no. I just...don't share your feelings, okay?"

Erasa looked crestfallen.

"O-okay..."she stuttered , before running off to cry in the bathroom with anyone seeing.

"Oh jeez...I had to listen to Bulma..."

"What was that about Gohan?" Goku asked.

"It's nothing" Gohan replied.

The bell rang.

"We should get to class before we're late" Gohan told his Dad.

"Okay Son." Goku replied. _I know there's more to it than that. I'll have to ask Bulma later _Goku thought, following Gohan.

A/N: I DID IT! I FINALLY BROKE 2K! SOMEONE GIVE ME A CAKE!

What will happen now that Erasa knows?

Will Hercule's plan work?

What will happen to Gohan when people watch that video?

How will Videl's training go?

And how will Gohan deal with Goku during school?

I might tell you if you give me pie =D

Thanks for reading and keep up the reviews!


	5. Too Many Problems

A/N: Have you noticed how my every chapter is longer than the one before? I guess that means this chapter will be longer than the first 4!

Thanks to that guy who gave me the Saiyan sized pie and cake =D I enjoyed it.

I think my last chapter was the best so far, because I FINALLY HAVE SOMETHING HAPPENING IN MY STORY!

Did you notice how I do XSHADOWKIRBYX to change scenes? I kept changing it in every chapter but this works best =D

Replies to reviews:

To Guest(1/15/13):

I have ALMOST PERFECT grammar. Just by your review I can see that YOU DON'T. You must be comparing your grammar to MY grammar. Check whatever errors you think I have, and check anywhere besides your head to see who's right. I EDIT my chapters TWICE and then read it through before I upload!

To TheWhiteTitan:

2 is a number. K stands for a thousand. When I say 2k I'm referring to the word count.

To Guest(1/15/13 chapter 4): Not sure if I want to do that, I do enjoy Gohan's tail and school fanfics, but not sure if I want that in my story. I'll think about it.

Enjoy CHAPTER 5!

Disclaimer: Tell me if I should stop doing this, it seems pointless for this website

Chapter 5

"Okay class, it seems everyone is here. Now, would all the parents come down here one by one to say their occupation and a bit about themselves?" explained the teacher.

Goku raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Son?"

Gohan groaned. _This isn't gonna end good _he thought.

"What's an occupation?"

Most of the class started giggling.

Gohan slapped his forehead in embarrassment.

"Urm...yes, an occupation. Well, it's your job." the teacher replied, taken aback by the density of his top student's parent.

"But my job isn't occupation, it's fighting!"

The class burst into laughter at his reply.

"CLASS! SETTLE DOWN!" the teacher yelled, trying to calm the class. He glared at Goku for causing this problem.

"Was it something I said?" Goku asked Gohan, confused.

"Yes, Dad." Gohan replied, exasperated. "Occupation is another word for job." he explained.

"Oh" Goku replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Oops."

Gohan sighed. This was going to be a long day.

XSHADOWKIRBYX

At Lunch...

"ATTENTION STUDENTS!" Hercule bellowed "I, THE WORLD MARTIAL ARTS CHAMPION, AM CHALLENGING THE GOLD FIGHTER TO A SPAR IN 10 MINUTES, TO PROVE HIS TACTICS ARE TRICKS!"

Most of the school was shocked. They all believed that The Gold Fighter's attacks were real.

"Oh my gosh, I can't miss this!" Erasa said excitedly.

Videl groaned. _Dad's going to embarrass himself again...and me!_

"Dad, please don't challenge him! You'll just embarrass yourself, and me!" Videl pleaded.

"Don't worry, Sweat Pea, his attacks are just tricks! I'll beat him and expose him to the world!"

XSHADOWKIRBYX

Gohan was shocked. He had nothing against Hercule Satan. He didn't like fighting, and embarrassing him in front of the whole school wasn't his idea of a good time. But if he didn't accept, people would call him a coward and/or agree with Hercule's claims.

_Guess I have no choice..._

XSHADOWKIRBYX

Gohan was walking through the halls, heading to his locker to put his empty lunch capsule away. He was too busy thinking about his fight to notice Hercule following him.

"I only get one shot..." Hercule said out loud.

His energy draining device shot out a laser. It hit Gohan.

Gohan suddenly felt all his energy being drained.

"What's going on!?" Gohan said fearfully.

"Yes! I got all of his energy drained except the energy he needs to walk! Now there's no way he'll win!" Hercule boasted, running off to the arena in the field.

XSHADOWKIRBYX

Meanwhile, Goku just finished eating when he noticed Gohan's energy drop quickly.

_What's going on? _Goku thought, using Instant Transmission to Gohan.  
"Gohan, what happened?"

"I don't know...all of a sudden my energy was drained!"

"Well with that much energy drained, even Hercule could be a challenge! Here, I'll give you some of my energy so you can beat Hercule."

Goku transferred some of his energy to Gohan.

"Thanks Dad!"

"Okay, go get him son!"

XSHADOWKIRBYX

At the arena...

The whole school was gathered there.

"This arena has been set up so Hercule Satan, The World Martial Arts Champion, can have his fight with our world saviour, The Gold Fighter! Earlier today at lunch, Hercule Satan challenged The Gold Fighter, claiming his special powers were simple tricks!" A reporter said. Many cameras were set up for this fight.

"Here comes The Gold Fighter now!"

Gohan stepped out of the school in super saiyan form. he figured the public would recognize him better if he went in that form. He kept his power to a minimum in his super saiyan form so he wouldn't cripple Hercule too badly.

"LET THE FIGHT BEGIN!"

XSHADOWKIRBYX

Elsewhere...

A reporter was looking on the internet to find more about Gohan Son for popular reports when he came across a strange amateur video. Apparently some bullies had challenged Gohan to a fight to become famous, and had a live video feed. Gohan scared the bullies off, but said something secret under his breath. Intrigued, the reporter raised the volume to hear him say: "I'm a Demi-Saiyan..."

The reporter searched on the internet for "Demi-Saiyan" but couldn't find anything.

Realizing what "Demi" means, he searched "Saiyan" and was surprised with what came up.

XSHADOWKIRBYX

Hercule grinned. He knew he could win, and in front of all these people he would be known as the world's strongest.

Unfortunately for him, he hadn't known that Goku would be there to heal him.

Hercule charged at Gohan with his patented "Megaton Punch", but Gohan sidestepped him, making him fall flat on his face. All the spectators laughed at that.

Hercule wasn't expecting that, but realized that if he could still walk he could certainly sidestep.

Deciding a quick attack would be better than a slow, strong one, he charged at Gohan with super-fast punches, but Gohan was still able to dodge them all.

Hercule stopped the attack, panting.

_How is he able to move so fast with that much energy drained?_ he thought worriedly.

Gohan charged at him and used one quick punch to send him flying out of the school boundaries.

"That should end the fight" Gohan said happily.

The whole school clapped and cheered, happy to see The Gold Fighter fight live.

"Well, you saw it here first!" the reporter exclaimed "Hercule Satan has been beaten by The Gold Fighter, proving Hercule's claims wrong!"

Videl was happy about The Gold Fighter winning, but worried about her Dad and embarrassed.

_Oh Dad _she thought_ why did you have to challenge him?_

XSHADOWKIRBYX

That evening, there was an Earth-shattering broadcast by a reporter.

"The Gold Fighter is an alien half-breed of a race that terrorized the earth ten years ago!"

A/N: ooh, how will Gohan get his way out of that? Will people believe the broadcast? I mean, he saved the earth, how could he terrorize it?

thanks for all the reviews! I wanted it to be longer, but this seemed like a PERFECT place to stop. Please forgive me!

HEY! AT LEAST THIS ONE CAME OUT IN ONLY 2 DAYS! THAT'S THE QUICKEST EVER FOR ME!

Thanks for reading!

To Lieutenant V: I took the liberty of copying your review to reply to all of it. It was too long to put at the beggining.

do Gohan better: he's not as funny and clueless like in the episodes. unless you're not going by the episodes then by all means carry on.  
A: I don't like that Gohan a lot, it ruins the way he should be. It's stupid how he's more mature at age 11 than at age 18. Besides, he's 15 in this story and I was doing an okay job at it.

you should make the thoughts in italics rather than in quotes because it makes it seem like they are talking to themselves.  
A: I haven't had much opportunity to make them think (But it's also partly due to laziness)anyways, I started doing it in chapter 4 and 5.

you should make Videl more kick-ass. I know there really wasn't a chance to in this chapter because this was focused on what Gohan did. but in future chapters you should do so.  
A: Videl isn't trying to live up to her father's expectations in this, more like trying to be like the Gold Fighter and her father's occupation. She has no reason to have ever grown up acting that way -_-

Make sure you have a good plot because that is what makes stories really good.  
A: I HAVE A GOOD PLOT! AND IT GOT A LOT BETTER IN CHAPTER 4!

don't use sharpener as the instigator because everyone does unless you have a really good idea using him. make him an ass just not the instigator.  
A: I've used him in 1 LINE! I don't even like him as a character, he won't even be in this story much!

you don't have to use my suggestions obviously but you know... otherwise good story. it's a little bland right now though.

Thanks for the advice, but...I just gave you good reasons against all of them.


	6. Let The Training Begin

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I started a new fanfic called Pan's Time Troubles and I've been wanting to work on that. IT"S NOT AS POPULAR SO GO CHECK IT OUT NOW!

I've also been reading a fanfic that was 454k long. I read NON-STOP for 3 WHOLE DAYS before I finished it. Now I hope I can get more motivation and write this.

Should I do review replies before or after my story? VOTE IN THE REVIEWS!

To moon fire 96:

The whole "Gohan going ssj3 just because it's about him" is stupid. Yes, Goku can go ssj3. And I don't know about the training thing.

To :

I have lines so separate because I got complaints about it being all bunched up together. I can't solve everyone's needs!

Thanks for the nice stuff.

Disclaimer: I do not own Windows 7

Chapter 6

Gohan couldn't believe it. How could they have found out?

"When in public did I say that?" he muttered to himself.

'Here is an amateur video of The Gold Fighter admitting it himself!' the T.V. exclaimed.

"WHAT!?"Gohan yelled when he saw the video.

"Gohan! No yelling in the house!" Chi-chi yelled at him.

"But it was just broadcasted that I'm half-saiyan!" Gohan explained "This will ruin our privacy!"

"I'm going to the T.V. station right now!" Chi-chi yelled.

XSHADOWKIRBYX

At the Radio Station...

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE THESE ASSUMPTIONS ABOUT MY SON!"

"Excuse me, miss, but this area is off-limit-"

"I DON'T CARE! YOU ARE GOING TO GO ON THAT STATION YOURSELF, AND EXPLAIN THAT HE'S NOT AN ALIEN!"

"Look, miss, I know you're upset, but this is the scoop of the century! We can't just-"

"OH, SO YOUR PROFIT IS MORE IMPORTANT THA A HAPPY LIFE FOR THE WORLD'S SAVIOUR!? HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I GOT THE GOLD FIGHTER HERE RIGHT NOW, HMM?"

"NO! Please, miss! Don't have him attack me!"

"Then broadcast that your assumptions were WRONG! And NEVER claim ANYTHING like that again!"

"Y-yes, ma'am."

XSHADOWKIRBYX

"We have just received confirmation that The Gold Fighter IS NOT, I repeat IS NOT an alien."

"Phew" Gohan breathed out a sigh of relief. "I was worried. Looks like mom pulled through again!"

At his last word, the sound of a helicopter outside the small house could be heard.

"Oh no!" Gohan exclaimed "I forgot I was going to train Videl!"

"I should get those clothes I got for her..." Gohan thought to himself, running to his room.

XSHADOWKIRBYX

To say Videl was excited was an understatement. She was practically brimming with excitement.

_I can't believe I'm actually going to be trained by The Gold Fighter! This is too good to be true!_ Videl thought happily. She was currently flying over a large, lush green forest. T=The scenery was breathtaking.

"I can see why someone would live out here"

Videl spotted a small cottage-looking building in a clearing.

_That must be where he lives!_ She thought excitedly, landing her helicopter down in front of the house.

Videl suddenly felt nervous.

She was going to see THE GOLD FIGHTER! _What if i make a fool of myself? What if he thinks I'm not good enough? What if the training is too hard for me?_ these thoughts and more were running through her head as the door was opened.

"Oh, uh, hi, Gohan!" Videl said nervously, only to notice that it wasn't Gohan who answered the door.

"Hewo!" Goten chirped.

"Um, hi" Videl answered "Who are you?"

"I'm Goten!"

"Are you Gohan's little brother?"

"Yeah! He's the bestest, strongest, coolest big bwother in the whole world!" Goten replied happily.

"I bet" Videl sighed "Is he here? He said he'd train me."

"He is here, but I don know if you could handle his twaining"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Videl yelled angrily.

"Hi Videl" Gohan greeted, stepping into the door way.

"Oh, uh h-hi, Gohan" Videl stammered.

"Are you ready to train?"

"Um, yeah, of course I am!"

"Good. Now get changed into these clothes."

"What? Why!?"

"Do you want to train under me or not?"

"...fine"

Videl took the clothes and was going to walk to a bathroom before she realized how heavy the clothing was.

"WHOA! What is this?" Videl exclaimed.

"Weighted clothing." Gohan replied "It helps build up your speed and endurance, trust me."

"Well...okay." Videl said, practically dragging the clothing into a bathroom"

"This might take a while" Gohan muttered.

"Can I help too big bwother?" Goten asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure Goten! In fact, you'll get training out of this too!"

"Yay!"

A/N: Sorry it was so short, but I COULDN"T STAND not having made this for so long, and I had less than 40 minutes to write this if I wanted to get it up today. I'm starting to lose interest in this story, BUT, like I said in chapter 3, I'll only stop if people don't care about my story. Which means no matter what, I'll finish this.

Basically, your positive reviews are what's keeping this fic alive, like it's food or something. Keep review that you like it, and this fic will continue.

Thanks for reading!


	7. Not the Reporters!

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Again. I've been lacking motivation and I have two other stories to write. READ. THEM. NOW!

One is a Gohan/Videl story and the other is a Pan story - I need more views and reviews on the Pan one for sure. So if you want more updates, read those as well.

I know, I know, I suck at describing stuff. But unless you're a writer, let me tell you, it's harder than it looks! If anyone has any advice on how to do it besides examples, please tell me.

I still didn't get any suggestions for review replies before or after chapters.

I know I'm ripping off of DBZ: Broken Record a bit here...sorry.

Lieutenant Squid: That chapter wasn't filler, it was just short

Wow, only one review reply?

Disclaimer: I do not own Heinz Ketchup

Chapter 7

"Okay, Goten, run like the wind!"

Goten started running across the field, laughing like the little kid he is.

"Get back here!" Videl yelled at him as she struggled over a large hill with her heavy weights on. Gohan had suggested that they go out to a large clearing with hills on it to train. Videl was shocked and upset when he said she had to chase a three year-old.

"How weak do you think I am?" she said angrily. "I can catch a three year-old easy!"

"The prove it by catching him" Gohan teased.

"Fine! But this is a waste of time if you ask me." she told him before taking off after Goten. However she soon realized she couldn't run very well at all with her weights on. Goten stopped running a few meters away from her jumping and laughing, not out of breath at all. "Get back here, you brat!" Videl hissed at him.

Goten started to cry. "Waaa! You mean!" he wailed.

"Now look what you've done!" Gohan said angrily. He defiantly had a soft spot for his brother. "You called him a mean name! That's why I don't let him go near Vegeta!"

"Well so - rry!" Videl said, gritting her teeth as she ran after the child. In all honesty, she was upset that she made the poor kid cry. But, dang it, she wouldn't let that get to her. She had to catch him to get past step one of her plan!

After a few hours of failure, she collapsed onto the ground, breathing hard. She was covered in so mush sweat it looked like she had gone swimming in her clothes.

Gohan was looking away, blushing at her clinging shirt.

"You did good Videl." he encouraged while looking towards his house.

"Good? *pant* I *pant* couldn't even *pant* catch *pant* a three year-old!"

"Yeah, but you had those weights on and Goten is super strong for his age." Gohan reasoned, pretending the bricks of his house were more interesting to look at.

"Hey, why aren't you looking at me?" Videl asked, disappointed.

"Um, well...it's your...shirt.." Gohan stuttered.

Videl looked down at her shirt and noticed what he meant. She blushed a deep red before getting up to go inside his house and take a shower.

"Mind if I use your shower?"

"Sure. You should get cleaned up."

XSHADOWKIRBYX

Hercule was plotting his next plan. He guessed it must not have worked because The Gold Fighter had too much energy to be drained.

"I'm firing those scientists. I specifically told them to make sure it could drain enough of his energy!"

Suddenly he snapped his fingers.

"That's it!" Hercule said excitedly. "I can get a few special people to make a movie about him that looks like a real life film where I beat him and prove his light shows and stuff are tricks!"

Hercule grinned broadly. This plan was perfect! Soon he would have the fame for beating Cell!

XSHADOWKIRBYX

A few weeks later...

Gohan's popularity had still not died down at school. In fact, almost all the girl's in school were asking him out once they worked up the courage. There were even girls on the streets and at parks that were after him! As soon as word got out about him being single, he was doomed.

What was worse was Erasa the blabbermouth told other people in school about where he lived and word soon spread outside of school. Soon reporters were swarming his house.

"Where is The Gold Fighter?"

"Let us talk to him!"

"Please, the world has right to know about their saviour!"

Chi-chi had answered her door only to be surrounded by reporters with flashing cameras. She was seething. The poor reporters never knew what hit them.

"GET OUT!"

"But Mrs. Son, The-"

"GET OUT! I WILL NOT HAVE MY CHILDREN BE SCARRED BY YOUR TORTOURUS INTERVIEWS!"

"But it'll just be a few-"  
"GET! LOST!"

Chi-chi screamed at them, getting out a frying pan and smacking them all on the heads. The terrified reporters fled the house, taking off in helicopters. Their journey hadn't been wasted. They learned a few things about The Gold Fighter's mother, and his house. They'd just have to try later and hope she didn't open the door.

XSHADOWKIRBYX

A couple days after the incident with the reporters, Videl had finally caught Goten.

"Yes! I did it!" Videl cheered, spinning Goten around happily. Goten laughed with glee at being spun around, but was disappointed that their game was over.

"So, what's next?" Videl asked. She was hoping she would be able to spend more time with Gohan, and maybe impress him with fighting skills. Her plan was simple.

Step one: Train with him.

Step two: Get close to him.

Step three: Get him to like her.

She was hoping to get a start on step two, since it had been a few weeks.

"Well, I think a ten mile run will work fine..."

"WHAT!?" Videl screeched. _Maybe I should have thought this out better..._

A/N: YES! I think I'm getting better at describing! Please tell me if I am!

Well, I guess that's chapter 7 - I didn't feel like writing anymore and wanted to get this up quick. Well, as quick as...whatever.

Thanks for reading this chapter! And again...

READ THOSE OTHER TWO FICS!


	8. Movie Moochers

A/N: Sorry for the SUPER LONG wait. I have SO MUCH other stuff to write. So, again, if you want more updates, you'll have to read my other fanfics as well. Oh yeah, and I've been busy doing other crap.

Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft

Chapter 8

"Okay, places people!" A director shouted at his actors. Hercule was paying top dollar for this film, so he needed it done FAST.

The actors all ran ont their places on a set, set up to look like a campsite in a forest.

"And...ACTION!"

"Ha. Ha." One of the horrible actors said in a mechanical-like voice. "It's. A. Good thing. No one can see us. Out. Here."

"Yes." another actor said, who was in a costume of The Gold Fighter."It's good. They. Cannot see us. So they. Cannot. See. The flashlight. I. Have. To make those. Light. Tricks."

"Ha ha yes." An actor in a Krillen costume said. "And so they. Cannot see. These. Mirrors. I. Am. Using. To look like. I'm. Making. Ten. Of. Me."

"AND CUT!" The director yelled. "Good, you all did excellent. Now THAT'S what I call professional actors!"

XSHADOWKIRBYX

There was a riot when Gohan got to school the next day.

"Get The Gold Fighter out here!"

"He's a faker! I knew Hercule was right!"

"I can't believe we listened to him!"

"Let's tear him apart for tricking us!"

Gohan was flabbergasted. _What? They think I'm doing 'tricks'? And that I lied? I saved all their butts and now they do this!?_ he thought.

"There he is!" Someone yelled, noticing Gohan.

"GET HIM!"

The whole crowd ran at him with knives and baseball bats. Gohan didn't even flinch as they all hit him and tried to cut him.

"It's not working!"

"It must be one of those tricks! You know, when they make copies of themselves.

Gohan sighed in frustration before blowing them all back with his energy.

"Hey! He just did one of those tricks with a huge fan!"

Gohan growled in frustration. "Where did you all get this crazy idea I was lying to you and using tricks!?"

"A new movie came out showing us the truth!" Hercule said, stepping out of the crowd.

"Oh, it's you." Gohan said. "I'm guessing you had something to do with that movie, didn't you? After all, you ARE the only person I know trying to gain fame and shun me and my friends. What's wrong with you people!? I save all you lives from Cell, and this is how you repay me?"

"Of course not!" Hercule replied with fake anger. "YOU'RE the one who tricked the world into believing in your optical illusions and tools! Of course, I, Hercule Satan, the martial arts champion of the world, saw through your tricks from the moment you started, and have been working to show the world the truth!"

"So YOU'RE the one who drained my energy on Bring Your Parent To School Day!" Gohan said angrily. "How long have you been planning this stuff?"

"Since my daughter told me you were coming to this school."

"Who's your daughter?" Gohan asked.

"Videl. And you'd better stay away from her if you know what's good for you!"

"Videl? She asked me to train her! And you're her dad?"

"WHAT!? You've been training my little girl to use those tricks!?" Hercule growled.

"THEY ARE NOT TRICKS!" Gohan yelled into the sky with rage, turning Super Saiyan.

"HA! Your flashlight tricks won't work on me!" Hercule said, with all the crowd nodding in agreement.

"THAT'S IT!" Gohan yelled. "I'm going to watch that movie to see the RIDICULOUS accusations you've made!"

_Heh heh heh. Looks like I've won. _Hercule gloated in his mind.

A/N: Sorry it's so short, I couldn't STAND waiting any longer to update this. I know how many of you love this story, so I just couldn't keep away from it even IF it's short. I NEED MOTIVATION SO I CAN UPDATE FASTER AND MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONGER!

Again, for any of you who are doubting me, I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE DISCONTINUE , I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE DISCONTINUE

, I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE DISCONTINUE

, I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE DISCONTINUE

, I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE DISCONTINUE

, I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE DISCONTINUE

, I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE DISCONTINUE

, I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE DISCONTINUE

, I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE DISCONTINUE

, I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE DISCONTINUE

, I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE DISCONTINUE

, I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE DISCONTINUE

, I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE DISCONTINUE

, I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE DISCONTINUE

, I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE DISCONTINUE

, I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE DISCONTINUE

So yeah. Don't worry about this story or any of my stories stopping.


	9. A Message To My Readers

A Message To My Readers

I'm sorry for the delays on my stories, but I've been...doing things. So bear with me folks!

The next chapter for all of my stories will be postponed due to... private business. Sorry for the inconvenience!

Anyways, so the stories WILL be continued, just postponed for a while. Just letting you guys know why it's taking so long, and to keep checking for it. I'M SO SORRY!

-Shadowr2d2kirby


End file.
